Animal Instincts
by CrimsonAnjel
Summary: In a classroom between lunch and third period. Please R&R! Warnings: SasuNaru. Shounen ai. Slash.


**A/N:** Pretty self-explanatory. Please enjoy! 

**Warnings:** Slash. That means Male/Male contact. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... --

**Animal Instincts**

** By: CrimsonAnjel**

Pale fingers ghosted up my side. Each piece of skin he touched with his cold, thin digits burned and rose to new temperatures. My own wide and equally heated fingers cupped his hips, eagerly touching more of what was previously hidden from view. His shirt was already gone and the creamy whites of his skin contrasted with the tanned and scarred ripples of flesh I worked so hard on to keep in shape.

No one would know it, as I always wore baggy jumpers and bright colors that took the view away from my body and onto my clothing, but I, Uzumaki Naruto, was extremely sexy. Every bit of my body was tightened and slimmed into finely-chiseled shapes and taut six packs and muscles. The golden hue of my skin was a birth trait and even the scars that graced my face, lined up in three perfect marks on either side of my cheeks, turned him on to no end; he told me so, every time we got this close. He'd lower his surprisingly soft lips until they touched the shell of my ear and would whisper with a hot breath, "You're the only one who... turns me on."

Every girl in school wanted what I had, and for very good reasons. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was a work of pure art, down to the very last strand of DNA. His ghostly features were accented in slim tones as feminine as the moon. His charcoal eyes melted me every time they turned my way and he'd give me looks that were glazed over with a sheen of wanting conveyed for no other person but me. His raven black hair, with highlights of midnight blue, jutted back and out like a bird's and also fell around his cheeks, framing his spotless face like a Renaissance picture. His lips were full and demanding, always pursed tightly together until the very second before he kissed me, when they'd open like petals on a flower and fill out. Sasuke had a woman's lips, but you'd never know it by the way he used them. His kisses were never soft and inviting, but always demanding and rough.

I was a stunning contrast to him in every way. He'd tell me that my lips were boyishly chapped, as well as dry and extremely heated. And even if my personality suggested my kisses to be rough, mine were always soft, giving and slow. Slow, that is, until I got into it. I'd always catch up with him as soon as it registered in my brain that his lips were satisfied and his tongue wanted more.

It was like that this time. We were in a rush before third period, right after lunch, and probably were going to be running a little late to class. Sasuke had slammed me into the nearest room, not even caring to check it for occupants, and immediately pushed me to the wall and proceeded to have his way with me... as usual.

My pants sat low on my hips without a belt and his cold hands were firmly planted on either side of me as he swayed with the kiss like a willow tree. One of my arms lazily curled around the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as I finally tasted the cherry Jello on his tongue from lunch period. The other arm also curled around his body, locking around the small of his back and pulled his heated groin against me. It seemed that every time our bodies touched, his skin would always start out cold and then gradually get warmer as each new piece of me touched him. I was naturally warm-blooded and his caressing touches only served to boil every inch of me more, until I heated him as well.

My eyes remained shut now as I tasted and felt the wonder of being pressed against the wall of a local classroom and making out with one Uchiha Sasuke at the same time. They remained shut, at least, until his hands suddenly made a dip underneath my poorly-clothed back and slid over the whole of my ass, stopping only in the middle to squeeze absently before they continuing to move in slow, sensual circles. Instinctively, I moaned into his mouth, reverberating the throaty noise deep into his throat. It seemed to turn him on more and he hissed in air swiftly between lip locks. His now-gleaming chest rubbed against mine in a sloppy way, shivering involuntarily. It felt good to bring the great Uchiha Sasuke down to his animal instincts with only one single moan.

I decided to make the next move, having already missed my chance at surprising him with my own hands. So, breaking the kiss swiftly, I moved my swollen lips to his jawline, licking lightly at the small hairs there and nuzzling his cheek before moving down to his neck. With teasing licks and bites, I found the sensitive crook between his neck and shoulder, open and waiting to be toyed with. Wasting no time, I bit into the skin, using my fox-like canines to grip down on the soft, muscled flesh. I felt Sasuke's moan ripple onto my teeth through his neck and I knew this was the spot. His head lolled to the right more, inviting even more of my tortures. His skin tasted salty and clean and the faint taste of his soap lingered on my tongue.

We had only touched a few times before and each time there were rude interruptions, wasting the thrills of two very hot and bothered teenage boys. Although I had a few reservations about what I was doing, each second of... this pushed them farther and farther away from my worried conscience. I could deal with any "Is gay okay?" issues later, as long as I could have this now and be fulfilled like this now.

No girl wanted to touch the sexy and wonderful Uzumaki Naruto, and I decided only two short days ago that they never would have to. Sasuke was the only one to see me for my real beauty and look past the rumors and mis-tellings of my past. He didn't seem to care at all, and from what he's told me, everything about me, even my annoying outbursts and loud-voiced "datte baiyo!"s, only turned him on. And that was just fine with me. Man, woman, whatever. I was quickly falling for Uchiha Sasuke and as far I could see it, he was no other species but an angel in disguise. And hell if I use pretty metaphors often, so that was a special occasion.

He had a simplicity about him that invited me to lose control and stop thinking. He made everything stop. Simple as that. I wanted to please him in return, in the only way I knew how... with my body. I had nothing else to offer the rich genius. So with as much skill as I could muster, I moved my tauntingly rough tongue down his collarbone, ending in the middle, exactly between two pale, finely pink nipples. We had two failed attempts so far and as I slid over and engulfed one of the erect nubs between my grinning sets of teeth, it marked the farthest we'd gone.

His deep voice rang out softly once more, encouraging me without words to continue. I pushed my textured, cat-like tongue against the hard nipple and ran the top of it over the quivering nub in slow-paced laps. Shivers and even slight purrs rumbled throughout Sasuke's body, making me smile into my work. I tried the same technique on the second nipple only seconds afterwards, receiving the same desired effect.

I looked up every moment or two just to stare at the sweat-lined picture of Sasuke. He had his eyes tightly shut and two sets of perfectly white teeth were grating his lips.

I had almost no experience in the field of sex and I doubt my right hand qualifies for any prizes. All I had to go off of were my animal instincts and limited knowledge of the human male's body. Luckily, my instincts were the most acute thing I had and with Sasuke as a subject, learning the male body didn't seem to be a problem. It was almost as if I knew already how to please Sasuke, like it was predetermined information in my brain. His look, feel, taste and most importantly, smell... were all right. They all matched up perfectly and pulled me in like I had never been pulled to another person before. It was almost unrealistic. Almost.

His hands in my mussed hair, pulling and tugging like a child looking for more attention, told me to go further. I moved over his body automatically and as I felt the slight happy trail hairs tickle my nose, I knew I was closer to the main goal. I could smell his musk stronger in my nostrils and my brain was lost and even more light-headed than before. I managed to move my limp fingers to the button and sloppily undo it. He encouraged me again with a detached voice, "Naruto...Please..."

My lifted fingers were so close to grabbing hold of the zipper and sliding it down. I was only a few moments away from the object of my last night's fantasy, I could almost taste it.

And then it was gone. All of it.

The feel, the euphoria, even the heat seemed to disappear. It all happened in the span of time it took to open a door. The fine tug of the metal knob signaled the end of our short-lived fun and with the speed of a fox, I jumped up, standing stark still and petrified in front of the equally shocked Sasuke. Luckily, the geeky-looking teacher hadn't noticed anything peculiar, having pushed up his glasses the moment he opened the door, buying us enough time to look half-decent. He was also the resident History teacher and had about as much sexual experience as a desk. He didn't notice any of the tell-tale signs displayed rather obviously in front of him. And with a "Hello, boys. Please abide by the school rules and wear your shirts," he moved past us and began unloading the contents of his briefcase.

I looked over at Sasuke, still half freaked, but also half amused. "This guy's an idiot!" I whispered with a snigger. He only shook his head glumly and brushed past me in search for a bathroom to tidy up in. A popular asshole like himself had to look his best, right?

I caught up to him with a quick step and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, grin in place. "What? Little Sasuke didn't get what he wanted?" I chided good-naturedly.

"Hn." Oh, what an endearing response.

"Y'know, you **can** talk to me now. If I'm going to be your boyfriend--"

"Boyfriend?"

And with that, Sasuke moved ahead and disappeared into the bathroom with an air of finality in his step only he could pull off. As much as I liked the guy, he wasa complete and utter asshole sometimes. Simple as that.

XXXXXXXX

Please review! I enjoy writing one-shots because it takes minimal effort and produces maximum effect. The best words are the ones left unsaid, ne?

Love and hugs

CA


End file.
